


It's hot, I want to go.

by SBK



Series: Mekakucity Actors (With different characters) [1]
Category: Mekakucity Actors, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hot, I want to go." The boy slid down, heading for the crosswalk. It seemed to register in slow motion for Eijun, a car coming and crashing into said boy. </p><p>Eijun is determined to save his friend no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hot, I want to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Anime, but with a small twist in it because I wanted to change a few scenarios up. 
> 
> Also Haruchi is the cat.

Eijun sat, legs crossed, head resting on the back of a cold, concrete wall. The summer sun beating down on him. The sound of a ball hitting the ground could be heard. Everything was black and white, his eyes the only thing in color. Browns and oranges mixed together, then he blinked and his eyes were one unmistakable color. Red. 

Off to the side, a playground sat. The red monkey bars full of color, everything else bland. Someone sat atop a slide, laying on their back. They were the only one in color, hair a brown color, eyes chestnut. Skin tan, clothes blue and yellow. Eijun made his way over, laying down. "What do you want to do today?" Eijun asked. 

"It's hot. I want to go." The other voice replied and Eijun sat up, watching the other slide down. Walking across the black and white sidewalk -- and then a crash. Eijun felt his eyes grow wide. Seeing a pink cat, fur ruffled and messy as it licked it's paw. 

\---

Eijun woke up in his room, opening the door and suddenly being greeted with sidewalk. He walked forward, meeting the sight of telephone wires. He walked and slid onto the slide, laying next to the other. 

"What do you want to do today?" Eijun asked, eyes shutting. 

"It's hot. I want to go." The boy slipped down and Eijun followed, grabbing the boy's wrist. 

"What are you doing, Ei-chan?" Eijun was quiet, turning the corner instead of crossing the street. Running. 

"Just come with me." Suddenly they were on bright red beams -- construction beams. Eijun turned -- seeing a cat. The cat was pink and silent, meowing as the boy's hand he was holding suddenly left his. There was silence and a cracking of bones.

\---

Eijun woke up, panting, sweat sliding down his face. The sound of a clock ticking. He ran outside, ran to the slide. Gripped the boy's hand. "Stay with me, here." Eijun said, his grip tightening. 

"Why? It's hot, I want to go." The boy said, one eye opening. 

"Because you're safe this way." Just then, the monkey bars fell, nearly hitting Eijun -- crushing the boy. The pink cat sat on top of the pile, smiling.

\---

"What do you want to do today?" The boy asked, attention on the white sky. 

"It's hot, I want to go." Eijun said. Eijun grabbed the boy's hand, pulling the two up. 

"Where are we going?" The boy asked. Eijun started across the street, a truck coming. Eijun smiled, seeing the pink cat. He pulled the boy out of the way. 

"Screw you, you stupid cat." 

The boy stared with wide eyes as the sound of metal could be heard and bones crushing -- bright red eyes dull and void of life. Lips curled into a smile. 

The cat too, just like Eijun, was soon gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be sad.


End file.
